Digimon 03: Rampage of the Supernatural
by xmono-chrome
Summary: Takes place 3 years after 02 and the Digital Gate closes right after too. After hearing her friends talking about taking her off the team, Daisuke confronts them before leaving them for good. However, she is soon met with a new team who she knows all too well and now must join them as the Digital World reopens and they encounter a strange occurrence. (Non-Despair AU - Fem!Daisuke)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes Before Reading:**

-The Dangan Ronpa/SDR2 side is completely Non-Despair! So they're all basically regular high school students at Hope's Peak Academy (Of course I wouldn't get rid of their dorky personalities though). Also by concepts of Digimon Frontier, it means that the kids from that season will be replaced with those I've chosen from DR/SDR2.

-In this story, the whole cast of Digimon 01/02 are a bit older as in timeline sequence in this story takes place after the final battle in 02. (Note: This isn't including the epilogue that much is pretty obvious!)

-How the order of this story's timeline will occur: I already said that it takes place after 02 but right after them will be characters of DR/SDR2's own adventure. The official story takes place two years after their adventure! (3 years after the final battle of 02)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! All the characters and concepts belong to their rightful owners. Any original characters that may appear in the future do belong to me.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

-Flashback-

_"There you go! Now ya getting somewhere!" shouted a teenage male with tousled light brown hair and the black parts of his hair flowing down to the top of his back. He wore a white shirt, his signature gang jacket on top, belt, black pants, and white shoes.___

_Mondo Owada grinned as he looked down at a small framed boy attempting push-ups on the floor.___

_"You really think I'm doing good, Mr. Owada?" questioned the small boy who was actually the same age and grade as the near 6 foot tall teen.___

_"Of course, Fujisaki! By the way, just call me Owada. The "Mr." part really makes me feel kinda old," answered the gang leader of the infamous Crazy Diamonds.___

_"Sure, no problem," said the programmer.___

_The sound of a rock band ringtone interrupted the training as Mondo grabbed his phone from his bag and opened it to see a message.___

_'Do you want to start? Yes or No?'___

_"What the hell is this?" questioned the middle schooler to no one in particular as he stared at the text message.___

_Before he replied to it, he turned to his student. "Hey, Fujisaki? You mind cutting it early today? I need to do some things right now.___

_The small boy stood up and shook his head. "Not at all, Owada. Besides, I should head to Ishimaru's study session on time before he starts lecturing on time punctuation again."___

_The light brunette grinned. "Yeah. I definitely would not want to be on that guy's bad end of the leash."___

_With that, the male programmer headed off out of the gym and into the boy's locker room.___

_Owada looked back at the message in curiosity before finally pressing 'Yes'.___

_'Mondo Owada.' stated a female voice from the phone, surprising the gang leader.___

_"Woah! What the hell?"___

_"It's time to decide your future, Mondo," said the voice before continuing, "Take the 5:45 Outbound train."___

_Mondo was rather confused at how this voice randomly got his number, knew his name, and gave him instructions for someplace to go.___

_Speaking of which, the brunette looked up at the gym wall to check the time. His eyes widened.___

_"Holy crap! 5:30? I'm going to be late!"___

_The brunette wasted no time in running out of the gym and running out of the doors of the middle school before dashing his way to the station.___

_He ran like the wind as his feet carried him to his destination.___

_"Hey yo, Owada! Looks like I'm not the only one in a rush!"___

_Mondo turned his head to see a dyed red haired boy with blue eyes running alongside him. He wore a pale gray jacket with a safety pin on the collar, a white shirt with a flaming skull design underneath, white skinny jeans, black and white platform shoes, and had multiple piercings on his ears aside from the one on his tongue and the one below his lower lip. His chin was noticeable with a small goatee in the works that'll eventually grow longer.___

_"Did ya get the message too, Leon?" asked the gang leader.___

_"Duh, bro!" exclaimed the redhead as he showed the same message on his screen.___

_Leon Kuwata was the school's all-star baseball player. He had all the talent without even trying! All the guys on the team were jealous of him and the ladies loved him. However, Mondo knew that the redhead wasn't happy about his talent and didn't want it to be his future. The redhead told him how he wanted to pursue music and become a rockstar. Mondo couldn't blame him. His parents pushed the poor guy into baseball without being aware of his feelings.___

_The duo ran as they arrived to the entrance of the station. They dug through their pockets to find change for the ticket machine. Mondo growled in irritation.___

_"How the hell did I run out money already?" questioned the brunette annoyingly as he banged his hand against the machine. The duo didn't notice that the dispenser glowed for a short second before two tickets spewed out it.___

_"Yo, dude. Looks like you were able to cough up for the two of us," said Leon as he looked at the machine. Mondo didn't question as he passed a ticket to Leon and the two headed to the second machine to place their tickets.___

_The two delinquents made it on board in the nick of time as they leaned against the wall of the train right when the doors closed. They looked around to see many adults on board, heading on their way home from work. However, Leon was surprised to see someone that the two recognized.___

_"Woah, Fukawa?" questioned the redhead with Mondo turning to see a girl with plum colored hair in pigtails, gray eyes with large round glasses wearing a purple sailor fuku with a long skirt and brown shoes.___

_The said plum haired pigtailed girl jumped as she spotted her two troublemaking classmates. "W-what do you want, K-Kuwata?"___

_"Yo, take it easy! I was just wonderin' if ya got the message too," said the redhead, throwing his hands up in defense.___

_"O-of course I did! I was on m-my way to Byakuya sama's h-house before I got the message. I-I don't know what came over me to f-follow this stupid message over B-Byakuya sama."___

_Touko Fukawa was known as the school's best writer, having published many of her works already. However, she was also known as the major shut in. She never associated with anyone aside from her classmates every once and awhile. Yet, her classmates knew about the crush she had on Byakuya Togami, the wealthiest student in the school. Mondo and Leon had always wondered what the blonde's intentions were towards Fukawa; probably just messing with her head and her feelings. This was definitely something Mondo didn't approve of.___

_"Better then heading to that blondie's house," muttered the brunette.___

_"E-excuse me?" questioned the plum haired girl in astonishment.___

_Before Mondo can add in, the three looked in confusion as everyone's phones on the cart started ringing. Not too long after, the trio's phones started ringing.___

_'At 6:00, take the transfer train.' Mondo eyes widened at the second he received the strange voice.___

_"Well, at least we know where we're going," commented Leon.___

_"But w-what does this woman w-want with us?" asked Fukawa.___

_"We're about to find out when we get there," said Mondo as the train was coming to a stop. The three wasted no time as they headed out the door in the midst of the large crowd.___

_They pushed their way out the wall of people before spotting the elevator they were looking for. They ran to the elevator before the doors closed. However, right before the doors closed, Leon spotted an all too familiar head of messy black hair and pink eyes framed with glasses.___

_"Phew, that was really a close one," said Mondo as wiped off some sweat from his forehead.___

_"D-definitely cutting it a little too close. I didn't t-think I can run so fast," added Fukawa.___

_"Well, there's a first for everything," replied the brunette.___

_"Uh, dudes. Looks like we're going way down the joint," said Leon nervously as the other two saw what he was talking about. The elevator they were taking was going beyond the basement floor.___

_"I-Impossible!" yelled Fukawa in horror.___

_"I'm agreeing with you there," responded Mondo in a soft voice.___

_The elevator kept going down until the light started flickering. Eventually, the elevator jerked harshly, causing for the trio to fall on the floor. The jerking came to a stop along with the elevator itself. The three teens recovered themselves as they saw the doors open revealing multiple colorful trains in front of them.___

_"Woah, dudes. Totally didn't expect a bunch of trains leaving at the same time," said a Leon as the three looked around.___

_"D-definitely not this soon too..." muttered Fukawa as the two boys looked at her direction to see the trains start to leave.___

_'It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?' asked the voice from Mondo's phone before cutting off.___

_"I-I say maybe we should go together..." mumbled the plum haired girl.___

_"Yo, Fukawa's right. If we separate now, we're all screwed in getting lost to...where ever we're going," agreed Leon.___

_Mondo nodded at the two, "Right. Let's get on that one."___

_The three ran to a dark red colored train that was about to move. Leon helped in lifting Fukawa up onto the cart. Mondo wasted no time in stepping in before Leon was the last to jump on. The train started moving as Fukawa and Mondo headed inside the cart. Leon looked around to see the underground station practically empty by now before he turned to his right, jumping in surprise.___

_To the right was the same teen as before at the elevator. The same messy black hair, the all too familiar pink eyes covered by his framed glasses, and his sharp teeth showing with his mouth agape at the baseball player staring back at him. The teen wore a black uniform that had a high collared long sleeved top with buttons going straight down the middle of it, neatly ironed pants, and dark brown shoes.___

_"L-Leon?" questioned the black haired boy.___

_"Kazu-" Leon was cut off as the trains went into the tunnels, breaking off their communication. Leon was speechless that the teen was given the same message; actually more surprised at the fact that he followed it too.___

_"Leon! Are ya coming in or not?" Mondo questioned from inside the cart, making the redhead snap out his trance.___

_"Yeah! Be there in a sec, bro!" yelled back the baseball star. He breathed in deeply to calm his nerves. 'I had to have been dreaming. Ya, that's it. There's no way he could be here.'___

_Leon headed inside the cart, closing the door behind him. Mondo and Fukawa looked up from what they were looking at.___

_"What took ya?" questioned the gang leader.___

_"None of your business," sneered the redhead. The violet haired girl stepped back, thinking that a fight would break out.___

_Mondo glared at the male teen for a good few seconds before shrugging. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, we were gunna check out the other carts to see if other guys are here."___

_The redhead nodded in agreement before the trio headed further up the train. After a few carts over, the opened the next door, this time revealing two other teens.___

_The first one was a boy who looked shorter than all of them. He had very short dirty blond hair with his sides shaved and dark golden colored eyes. He wore a suit with dress shoes included and his dirty green tie had embroidery on it. His more stood out feature was definitely his "baby face".___

_The second was a girl. Her hair was very wild with black and silver to even having part of her hair being up in two horns on top. Her bangs were pink and blue along with having pink colored eyes. She wore a white and black sailor fuku with a pink tie and a short black skirt unlike Fukawa's. She had a spiked chocker, a chained belt hanging on her hips, a pink and black striped arm warmer on her left arm and a black scrunchie on her right wrist, a pink legging on her right leg and blue on her left, both with holes, and black and white sneakers. She has piercings on her ears and three the lower left side below of her mouth. The more noticeable feature was the long line of stitches on her left thigh.___

_Mondo looked at the boy more closely before grinning. "Hey Kuzuryuu, it's been a while."___

_The boy looked up at the gang leader in surprised, catching the girl's attention as well.___

_The teen smirked in return. "Didn't expect for you to be here, Owada."___

_"Likewise."___

_"Ibuki thinks that introductions are in order!" chirped the punk girl, having the group agreeing to the idea.___

_"Because Ibuki came with the idea, Ibuki goes first!" yelled the girl in excitement. The guys cracked up grins while Fukawa made a rather small smile.___

_"I'm all ears, girly," responded Leon.___

_"Okay! I. Am. Ibuki Mioda! Ibuki is a 1st year at Hope's Peak Academy and is a Light Music Club Member!" yelled the punk girl before frowning. "Ibuki still needs to work on her awesome intro though."___

_They boys chucked at the girl's antics while Fukawa tried to suppress her small laugh.___

_"Haha! Okay, well. I'm Leon Kuwata, 8th grader and all-star baseball player," introduced the redhead.___

_"Mondo Owada, also 8th grade and leader of the Crazy Diamonds gang."___

_"I-I'm Toko Fukawa. I-I'm also an 8th grader and I-I'm a writer..." mumbled the violet haired girl.___

_"The name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. 1st year at Hope's Peak and heir to the Kuzuryuu family," explained the smaller teen.___

_"Kuzuryuu? Y-you mean T-THE Yakuza family Kuzuryuu?" questioned Fukuwa in surprise.___

_The dirty blonde grinned, "The one and only, bookworm. Just don't get on my bad side and we're all friends here."_

-Flashback Ends-

Chapter One

"Aww crap! Yolei's totally gunna murder me this time!"

Daisuke ran as fast as her legs could take her. Typical. She was late to one of the rare few meetings that the Digidestined had. She couldn't help it though. Her soccer practice extended their time later than usual in preparation for the playoffs. Plus she was attending a different school for crying out loud!

Yes, Daisuke switched schools the year before for probably the most surprising reason for her. One year ago, while attending her first year in Odaiba High School, she received a letter offering her to attend THE Hope's Peak Academy and given the title of _'Super High School Level: Soccer Player'_.

When she got the letter, she was the most ecstatic she had ever been in a while. After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digital Gate closed for no reason, leaving the Digidestined worried about their Digimon. Izzy had tried to figure out what was going on and he couldn't contact Genai either.

Daisuke had accepted to go her second year due to already being enrolled in Odaiba High School and didn't want to leave her friends so quickly but that decision was something Daisuke quickly regretted.

Hope's Peak had no problem with the deal since the principal, Jin Kirigiri, found Daisuke to be the perfect student as the ultimate soccer star anyway. However, it was soon after she got the letter was when the problems began.

When she showed the letter to her family, they thought she was lying. Jun scanned and checked dozens of times to see if the letter was legit, heck even going to a specialist! Even now that Daisuke attends the academy, Jun still believes it's a prank of sorts. Her parents only muttered a small good job and left it at that.

Then she showed it to her best friend, Ken. He was shocked that the girl got accepted to the school, only smiling and saying good luck, never bringing it up again.

That gave a pang of guilt to Daisuke and decided to tell the rest of her friends till near the start of the second year. However, they found out earlier than usual when TK spotted the mahogany haired girl at the school office asking for a copy of her transcript. Once she left, he asked the secretary why she wanted her transcript, with the answer being that she was switching schools the next year.

After that, TK told all their friends, with all of them shocked. Yolei wasted no time in knocking on Daisuke's door, demanding why she was switching schools. The younger girl had no choice but to tell everyone. However, when she announced it, unlike Ken, they all laughed, not believing in her to being accepted to a high maintenance school. She showed the acceptance letter as her proof. They didn't believe it at first until Izzy verified that it was legit.

From then on, Daisuke couldn't describe how they acted toward her. The older kids gave her small smiles and only mumbled their support, Yolei acted more hostile, Cody didn't say much of anything, Kari gave fake smiles and positive sayings that didn't match her tone, Ken still didn't bring anything up, and TK acted in a way that Daisuke couldn't describe but felt similar to Yolei's actions.

Once she started attending Hope's Peak, she practically cut off communications with the Digidestined due to heavy amounts of school work and the large time spans for soccer practice. Unlike the girls, Dai wore the boy's uniform just like in Odaiba High School, feeling a lot more comfortable in it.

On the first day, her new classmates treated her as if she had been with them since middle school. They all had their talents and special personalities. Naegi and Kirigiri were more amongst themselves but were very friendly. Mondo, Chihiro, Leon, and Ishimaru were the loud bunch that Dai decided to hang out with more. Fukawa and Komaru were ones to who interacted with each other more than anyone but nevertheless accepted Dai's friendship and they even attempted to get Dai to read books, which she found to be a good time passer by whatever Fukawa recommended. Togami and Celestia also talked amongst themselves with Yamada being like servant to them, though he didn't mind one bit with Celes around. Asahina, Sakura, and Hagakure always hangout a lot with Hagakure keeping an eye on the two when they were doing anything athletic. Finally, Maizono, Mukuro, and Junko were pretty much the one's that did more girly things, well, mainly Maizono and Junko but they were easing Mukuro into it.

Daisuke found her class to be her saving grace. She loved attending the school and she was definitely the ultimate soccer player for a reason. When she got home or was with the Digidestined, she didn't have the same happiness she had with spending time with her class. Her friends were making fun of the fact that she was actually reading books, doing homework, and studying. She ignored it though, thanking Fukawa, Ishimaru, and Kirigiri for helping her.

Back to current time, Dai was running late for one of the Digidestined's rare meet ups due to extended soccer practice, changing into regular uniform, and meeting up with Leon since he also had to stay overtime with baseball practice and music rehearsals.

As she got to the gates of the school, she bumped into someone. She was about to apologize until she recognized the all too familiar pink and blue bangs and wild black and silver streaked hair down to her calfs and pink eyes.

"Mioda senpai? Whatcha doing here?" questioned the mahogany haired girl.

The 3rd year punk in the Hope's Peak girl's school uniform cracked a grin at the younger. "Nothing much. Ibuki was just heading to the music store. What are YOU doing here?"

Dai smiled at the energetic girl. "I was going to meet up with my friends from my old school but I'm kinda running late."

"Oh! Ibuki wants to meet these friends of yours!"

Dai grinned at the girl. "Sure, they'll probably be overwhelmed with your awesomeness."

They two girls went inside and headed up the second floor of the school. Some the students passing by were shocked as to why two Hope's Peak Academy students were at this school.

-Meanwhile-

"Where the heck is she? She's 30 minutes late!"

Yolei was as impatient as ever but she had her reason. Dai was arriving much later than usual for her.

"Calm down, Yolei. Dai texted me that she would get out of soccer practice soon," said Ken.

"That was 15 minutes BEFORE the meeting started! She probably forgot about it."

"Some kind of leader she is," added in TK. Ken was about to snap back at the blonde before Kari joined in.

"I'm with TK. Ever since the Digital Gate closed, she's been nothing but trouble for the rest of us."

"Plus, now that she's at some rich kids' school, she's ignored us as if we're not worth her time," commented Cody.

"I don't get how someone like her gets accepted to such a high class school. The rest of us should have been accepted there but HER? She doesn't have a talent special enough to get her accepted! Plus, Ken is a better soccer player than her so why did they choose her instead?" rambled Yolei in annoyance.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Dai and Ibuki stood still as the Digidestined were bad mouthing the mahogany haired girl.

Dai flushed in embarrassment and shame that the senpai she looked up to now was hearing all of this. _'I-It's not my fault that I can't contact you guys often...School keeps me busy plus you all ignore my calls and messages anyway...And the principal said choosing me to be accepted wasn't just on talents but standing up as a leader and bring hope to the world too...'_

"I-I'm disappointed in Dai. She should think about her teammates more than herself."

_'Tai...I always think about the team...but you guys just ignore me.'_

"She's probably forgotten all about Veemon by now. The Digital World is closed and all she does is soccer and other stuff at her new school? Some friend she is."

_'But Matt...there's never a day when I don't think about Veemon.'_

Ibuki picked up in that last sentence before realizing it. _'She and her friends know about the Digital World too?'_

"I bet she's the reason why we couldn't get to the Digital World two years ago. She's inconsiderate of her Digimon's well-being."

_'Why are you blaming me for something I didn't do, Sora?'_

_'But we went to the Digital World two years ago! Ibuki thinks that time was normal for them but closed when it started speeding up for us,'_thought the punk.

"I say we should get her off the team. It's obvious that she is not worthy of being a Digidestined anymore."

"I'm in agreement. She doesn't have the capabilities and she's bringing us down."

_'Joe? Izzy? How can you just say than without a care in the world?'_

Dai couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes were to the brim with tears but she wasn't gunna let them fall. Not for unsympathetic people like them.

Ibuki knew what Dai was gunna do but didn't stop it. She knew this was her own battle and the punk couldn't join in until she and her team explains themselves to the soccer player.

Without a second thought, Dai opened the door, revealing the looks of surprise from the Digidestined. Her expression was a mix of sadness and anger.

"D-Daisuke? How long have you-"

"Long enough to hear from the beginning, Kari," answered the mahogany haired girl in a poisonous tone.

The group looked anywhere but at the girl. Feeling as if they would drop dead looking at her eyes.

"So I'm a bad leader? That I'm not considerate of Veemon? That I'm not worried about what's going on in the Digital World and I don't have time for you guys? Don't make up some stupid lies about me. This is what you talk about when I'm not around? How STUPID I am? You guys know I've had made time and have been calling and texting you and don't you DARE say I haven't tried! I know you've been ignoring me all this time. You know what? I've had it!"

"Dai-"

"DON'T! All this time I've still called you guys my friends and you do this to me? That's it, I'm done! Don't even try to call or text me anymore... Mioda senpai can you take me home?"

Before the group can say anything else, a punk looking girl they didn't recognize grabbed the soccer player in a flash. They ran to the door to call for the mahogany haired girl but was cut off when the punk girl carrying Dai disappeared by jumping down the flight of stairs.

A/N: Woah! That's like the longest 1st chapter I've done and I feel pretty good about it!

So I guess you see how different I made the structure of the story. The beginning of the chapters will start with the DR/SDR2 characters (that I pretty much revealed to you!) that will become the Legendary Warriors and their adventures before the actual story. Note though, they will have the same evolutions as the original Frontier kids but I will make my own changes (such as everyone will get their own fusion evolutions, the bad spirits from the original will have purified forms like Darkness did, etc.). Sorry if like the beginning of the actual story came out pretty crappy but it will go up from there.

Next Time: Chapter 2: Light and Fire Awaken/Introducing a New Team

See you all next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! All the characters and concepts belong to their rightful owners. Any original characters that may appear in the future do belong to me.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

-Flashback-

_"Fukawa! Don't let go!"_

_"Y-you think I'm t-that dumb enough t-to let go, Owada!?" cried out the violet pigtailed girl holding on to the side of the cliff while Mondo slowly approach her to reach for her hand._

_A while ago, some unusual events happened on the train. When there was a sudden jerk, everyone collapsed on the ground and the lights went out. Mondo checked to see if everyone was alright when he saw large figures casted over them without realizing he had one of his own. It only lasted for about 3 seconds when the lights turned back on and the figures quickly dissolved. After that, the train came into a halt, surprising the five teens as they were pushed out if the train by large amounts of steam that came out from the vents. From there, they found out that the train actually talked and explained to them that they were in a place called the Digital World and that if they ever wanted to go back home, they had to find the Spirits. From there, the train left them without a care in the world._

_After that fiasco, they received another message from the woman out of the newly gained D-Tectors they received when their cellphones morphed into them. She asked of them to find the spirits and restore peace to the current chaotic world. The five students were hesitant at first, but came to an agreement seeing to that they have no way of getting back home anyway. From there, a radar appeared on their screens with a white dot just north of their direction and decided to follow it. They soon arrived to a large cliff, which turned out that there was an entrance from the side of it and that they all had to step down from the side of the cliff to get to it._

_This all led now to the current situation. After Ibuki was first to go, Fukawa was next to go down. It was suggested by Ibuki due to the situation of the guys "accidentally" catching a glimpse underneath one of the girls' skirts. However as she was stepping down, Fukawa footing slipped; leading her to grab hold of the current rock side she was on for dear life. The guys were trying to figure out how to help her but was quite the problem with the pigtailed violet girl already halfway down to the entrance which was still a good ten feet down. From there, Mondo stepped down himself next to Fukawa in order to grab her and carry her down with him._

_She was just within his grasp..._

_"WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN THE SPIRIT?"_

_The ground started to shake furiously, making the kids who were standing nearly topple over. Fukawa and Mondo hanged on the cliff for dear life in hopes that the shaking didn't knock them off the side._

_"Hang on down there, Fukawa!" shouted Mondo looking down at the girl. She seemed stronger and durable than she looked._

_"D-do I have any other option?" questioned the pigtailed girl sarcastically._

_The gang leader knew that the two wouldn't be able to hang on too much longer, especially if the shaking were to happen again. _

_With no warning, the brunette let go altogether from the cliff before unexpectedly grabbing Fukawa as the two fell towards Ibuki._

_"MONDO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" screamed Fukawa in horror as the two plummeted to the platform. Mondo was falling with his back to the ground while holding Fukawa upwards._

_When they reached to Ibuki, Mondo rolled in order to take in minimal injury. Dust surrounded them for a bit until it cleared with the trio coughing from some of the excess. Mondo released Fukawa, letting her stand and brush the dust off her skirt._

_"Ya okay, Fukawa?" asked Mondo._

_"What Ibuki's wondering are YOU okay, Mondo-chan?" questioned Ibuki curiously._

_"Never better," replied the gang leader with a lopsided grin before standing up. He winced as he held his back, feeling pain set in from the fall._

_"Aha! Ibuki knows you're lying!" smiled the punk girl._

_Dammit, she's quite the observant one._

_"T-thank you, O-Owada..." mumbled Fukawa, still shocked that Mondo pulled such a stunt to protect her._

_"No prob. That's what friends are for," said Mondo before looking up at the top of the cliff. "We're alright guys! Just wait up there till we get back!"_

_"No problem!" That was Kuzuryuu._

_"Just don't die on us, dudes!" That was Leon._

_"Let's go, people! Ibuki's D-Tector thingy says that the Spirit thing's this way!" shouted the punk girl as she was running toward the cave. Mondo and Fukawa didn't waste time as the followed._

_"Woah, dude! I'm getting another signal from my D-Tector. It's a red one and it's not too far," said Leon as he pointed to the left._

_"Let's go then. Beats standing here and waiting for these guys," answered Kuzuryuu as the two made their way to said direction._

_Meanwhile with the trio, they kept running through the cave until they entered a spacious chamber. There were torches against the walls, keeping the place lit._

_"T-This reminds of one of those b-books with the treasure hunter who's also an A-archeologist...(1)" muttered Fukawa as she looked around._

_"Ibuki thinks that's what we're looking for!" shouted the punk as the other two looked at where she was pointing at._

_There was some stairs leading up to a pedestal. On it appeared to be a totem of silver armor, a silver wolf shaped headpiece and short blonde hair._

_"I-it doesn't appear to be much," said Fukawa as she looked at it._

_"Then we'll just have to find out," replied Mondo as he headed up to the pedestal._

_-Meanwhile-_

_"THAT'S what we're looking for? It just looks like a missing piece to a totem pole!" shouted Kuzuryuu as the duo found a totem surrounded by a wall of unfamiliar writing similar to what the trio found. This one had read armor, a red headpiece with horns sticking out on both sides and long wild blonde hair._

_"Let's just take it and go then. It's not like anyone's been looking for it 'cept us," suggested Leon._

_"HAND OVER THE SPIRIT!"_

_The ground started shaking again as the duo tried to keep their footing._

_"You just HAD to open your dumbass mouth!" shouted the yakuza heir angrily._

_From the top of the wall appeared a menacing looking beast with two heads on its shoulders as it snarled at the two teens._

_"What the hell is that?" asked Leon in shock._

_'Cerberumon. His special attack is Emerald Blaze,' analyzed the female voice from his D-Tector._

_"Well thanks for the freaking information!" shouted Kuzuryuu in a sarcastic tone._

_"HAND OVER THE SPIRIT!" yelled Cerberumon once more._

_Leon didn't waste time as he headed to the totem before the beast could recognize him._

_"What the hell, Kuwata? Are you insane?" shouted Kuzuryuu in shock by Leon rash move. _

_"THE SPIRIT IS MINE!" shouted Cerberumon as he ran after the redhead teen._

_Leon reached the platform as the creature was about to reach him. However, as it was about to attack the baseball player, a wall of fire surrounded the Leon and the platform, making the creature howl in pain and move back._

_"Kuwata!" yelled Kuzuryuu in worry._

_Leon had his face covered in hopes of protecting himself from the flames. However, he lowered his arms from his face upon realizing that the flames wasn't actually burning him to a crisp. The feeling actually felt comforting for the baseball player honestly._

_"W-what the hell's going on?" questioned the redhead in surprise. He was more surprised when he saw the totem glowing._

_"This is so weird..." mumbled the teen until seeing a small light shining from his pocket. He took out his white and red D-Tector, seeing that it was reacting to the totem._

_'It is time,' said the voice from the D-Tector._

_The baseball player couldn't explain what had happened next. His actions had occurred without thinking about it. He raised his D-Tector towards the totem. The object started glowing before it lifted and retreated into Leon's D-Tector. The screen displayed the same totem._

_After, codes of binary number surrounded the redhead before a ring of data appeared on his right hand. He did a few hand movements before scanning the data to the top of the D-Tector._

_"EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"_

_The teen was surrounded in various codes and data before being covered in armor, soon transforming him._

_The data dispersed, revealing a new figure in Leon's place. The figure wore black clothing under red, white, and gold armor, with the symbol of the totem on his belt. He had redhead armor with horns sticking out in top, leaving bright blue eyes and the lower part of his face exposed and had glowing blonde hair._

_"AGUNIMON!"_

_-Meanwhile-_

_"EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"_

_Data surrounded the teen before armor covered them. The data soon dispersed, revealing a figure with silver armor with its symbols on the shoulders, a scarf wrapped around their neck, clawed feet, head armor that resembled a wolf, leaving ruby eyes and the bottom part of the face exposed, and had short blonde hair._

_"LOBOMON!"_

_"WOAH! That's Mondo-chan? Ibuki is shocked!" shouted the punk girl in excitement._

_"H-how did you do that?" questioned Fukawa with a surprised expression._

_Mondo, or in this case Lobomon, observed himself, taking in the new form that he had. To be honest, Mondo was as shocked as the two girls._

_"I really don't know..." mumbled the transformed teen in a gruff voice that was different from his own._

_"Ibuki thinks we should show this to Fuyuhiko-chan and Leon-chan! This is just too cool!" shouted the older girl._

_Suddenly, the same rumbling occurred again, causing the two girls to lose their balance. Soon, pieces of rock broke from the top of the chamber, with a large piece about to fall on Ibuki and Fukawa._

_"YAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted out the punk girl in surprise with Fukawa screaming as well._

_Before they realized what happened, the chunk of rock was destroyed into small pieces. They looked to see Lobomon in front of them with a glowing sword in his hand, realizing that he had protected them by destroying the rock with his sword._

_Before they question what was going on, Cerberumon fell from the top of the chamber and hit the floor harshly, revealing scratches and burns on him._

_"Can someone explain to Ibuki what is going on?" questioned the punk girl._

_"It's Leon!" yelled a voice, making the two girls and the transformed Mondo turn to see Kuzuryuu shout from the top of the opening before jumping down to the platform of the chamber and making his way to the three._

_"Woah! Even Owada turned into one?" _

_"A what?" asked Fukawa curiously._

_"A digimon."_

_"Digi-what?" questioned Ibuki._

_"Digimon. What Cerberumon is, what Owada is now, and what Kuwata is too," answered the gangster in irritation._

_"Kuwata?" questioned Fukawa before the three spot Agunimon jump from the ceiling and face Cerberumon, who was trying to stand up._

_"THAT'S Leon-chan? He looks smokin'," said Ibuki with a smirk._

_"Oh q-quit your f-fantasizing!" shouted the literary girl next to her with a glare._

_Lobomon didn't waste time as he appeared next to Agunimon to face their opponent._

_"So you became a digimon too?" questioned Leon with a smirk. His current voice was also deeper than his own._

_"Yeah. Now, let's get rid of this hell dog," responded Mondo with a grin._

_"Couldn't agree more."_

_The two digimon got ready before they ran to team attack their opponent._

-Flashback Ends-

Chapter Two

"Where are you taking me, Mioda senpai?" questioned Daisuke.

After the incident, Dai asked Ibuki to take her home. However, Ibuki had other plans as she passed right by the apartment complex.

"Ibuki needs to take Dai-chan to her own apartment right away! We must discuss what happened with some friends of mine."

Dai paled at the statement, "W-who do we need to tell about this?"

"Us Legendary Warriors. Ibuki's friends and Ibuki all went to the Digital World," explained the punk girl. The answer quickly caught Dai's attention just hearing about the Digital World.

"How did you guys go? The gate's been closed!"

"Like Ibuki said! We'll explain everything when Ibuki invited over everyone!"

Soon enough, they soon reached to the older girl's small apartment. Once they entered, Ibuki settled the soccer player down in the living room before heading off to make a few phone calls.

Dai observed the place. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't as messy as Dai imagined her senpai to have it. There was a few articles of clothing and some misplaced items here and there but it was pretty organized.

By now, Dai had cleared her mind a bit from the confrontation of her "friends". The images of the events ran through her head. Did they really feel sorry when she confronted them? Or were they only trying to apologize out of guilt and pity?

Nevertheless she felt the atmosphere around less heavier and she couldn't figure out why. It's like the moment her senpai carried her out, the presence around her changed.

"Yo, Dai-chan! Catch!"

"Eh?" questioned the mahogany haired girl, quickly holding her hands out before a can appeared in front of her.

"Drink up! Everyone's coming in a few minutes and Ibuki ordered pizza for all us to eat!" shouted the punk girl as she approached the younger and took her seat.

"Dai-chan? Ibuki's never good with words but she'll try... Dai-chan shouldn't worry about mean people like them anyone. They just never saw Dai-chan's awesomeness. It's their loss. Dai-chan has a new family now," explained Ibuki.

Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise of her senpai's words. Sure Ibuki was quite the over exaggerator and all but to hear her say such sincere words to her? She had never heard her "friends" talk so kind and sincere towards her.

Before the younger can speak up, there was a heavy knock at the door, making her jump in surprise.

"Oh! That's them!" shouts Ibuki before making her way to the door and greeting those from the other side before letting them in.

Dai couldn't help but hear some familiar voices. However, she couldn't place her finger on it...

"Yo, Dai! What's up?"

The girl perked up at the sound of a familiar voice before the owner of the voice grabbed the girl from the back. Dai's eyes widened upon finally seeing them.

"L-Leon?" questioned the girl in surprise.

"Don't forget about us," said another voice, making the girl look up in surprise once more.

"Owada? Fukawa?"

"Ohhhh? Dai-chan knows them?" asked Ibuki.

"We're in the same grade, Ibuki! Of course we're gunna be in the same class." Mondo retorted.

"I'm so confused. What're they doing here?" asked Dai in utter confusion.

"Alright you idiots, calm down! Let's sit down and get this crap straight!" yelled a male who was shorter than everyone else. Heck, he was about a few centimeters shorter than Dai!

Everyone didn't question the angered teen and they all settled down on either the couch or on the floor.

"Okay. So, Mioda, why don't you further explain to us the situation," said the male in a much calmer tone. Dai was rather surprised in his quick change of attitude. She would've expected him to similar to Yolei but the male seemed to have self-control and knew his limits.

"Okay! So like Ibuki bumped into Dai-chan on the way to the music store and joined her to visit her friends at her home school, but when Ibuki and Dai-chan arrived to the classroom, we heard Dai-chan's friends talking bad about her so Dai-chan told them that she didn't want to see them again and Ibuki brought Dai-chan here," explained the punk girl in one breath.

Daisuke was waiting for her classmates to make fun of her or judge her, however, they stayed silent, which was even more excruciating.

"Yo, dude, pardon my French, but that's fucked up." Leon commented first.

"Couldn't agree more. If I ever see those assholes now, I'll PERSONALLY go and beat the crap out of them myself!" shouted the smaller male from before.

"I'm with ya there, man!" added Mondo.

Dai's eyed widened in surprise. They were defending her?

"Motomiya san, don't let words of such cruel people get to you. Your words of confidence and ability to stand for yourself is enough tough armor for such fools not to hurt you," explained Fukawa with a small smile.

"You see Dai-chan! We're all here to help you no matter what!" shouted Ibuki with a grin.

"Thanks a lot for your kind words," replied the teen with a small smile.

Before anymore works can be exchanged, the was knocking once again at the door.

"The pizza's finally here!" shouted the punk girl as she made her way to the door with her wallet in hand.

"Hey by the way, where the hell is Kazuichi?" questioned the shorter male of the group.

"He texted me before I came over saying that his truck broke down...AGAIN. He said he'll be here in like 10 minutes," answered Leon.

"Who's Kazuichi?" questioned Daisuke curiously.

"He's a classmate of Ibuki and Fuyuhiko here. I almost forgot you don't really know the seniors except for Ibuki," answered Mondo.

"So..."

"The name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Super High School Lever Gangster at your service," answered the small male to the mahogany haired girl, "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh um... I'm Daisuke Motomiya, Super High School Level Soccer Player," answered the Digidestined.

"Wow, first person to not feel intimidated by the fact that Fuyuhiko is from the well known Kuzuryuu family. I'm impressed at you, Motomiya," commented Mondo.

"I have heard about them but Kuzuryuu senpai seems pretty friendly to me," answered the girl with a shrug, "Also, isn't there always a girl following you at school when I see the seniors pass by the hallways?"

"Senpai, eh? I can get used to that," smirked the older male, "You mean Peko? Yeah, she's supposed to be my bodyguard but I keep telling her to stop and hang out with Ibuki and her friends but she would rather keep an eye on me at all times. From that phone call with Ibuki earlier though, I ended up running out of the house without even telling her where I was going so I doubt she'll follow me from that far away but I'm pretty sure she'll be pissed and ask me 20 questions or something once I get back."

"Ibuki's back with the pizza! And look who came just in time too!" shouted the senior with two pizza boxes in hand and another teen who was a bit taller than her with dyed pink hair walking behind her.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to call and yell to get your ass here in the next five minutes," commened Kuzuryuu with an unamused look.

"Sorry, the truck's engine is pretty old so I have to check on it constantly for now on," answered the pink haired teen.

"We're glad you're here but please Kazuichi, at least have some decency and introduce yourself properly to our new fellow guest," piped up Fukawa.

"Huh?" The pink haired teen turned away from the gangster before spotting the unknown mahogany haired girl. Pink met honey as the two gave each other curious looks.

The male blinked before smiling, revealing his sharp teeth, "Hiya, the name's Kazuichi Souda and I'm the Super High School Level Mechanic. Nice to meet ya!"(2)

Dai shook herself out of her stupor before smiling back at the male, "Hello. I'm Daisuke Motomiya and I'm the Super High School Level Soccer Player. It's nice to meet you too."(3)

Souda decided to take seat next to Leon but couldn't help but keep his sight linger just a bit longer on the soccer girl.

Soon enough, everyone settled down as they got their slices of pizza and had cups to pour into from the few liter soda bottles that Ibuki had brought out. In the midst of it, Leon filled Souda in on what had happened to Daisuke earlier today, angering the pink haired mechanic as to why the soccer player was talked down upon by her so called "friends". However, he soon calmed down seeing the girl's mood lighten up from a heated debate Fukawa and Ibuki we're having about classic literature and comic books.

Eventually, all the food and sodas we're completely gone as everyone had their own share of dinner for tonight. They we're all in their own little conversations before Mondo had interupted and quieted down the rowdy teens.

"Alright guys. Let's get serious and talk about what we really came here to discuss," said the bike gang leader as everyone looked at Daisuke, leaving the girl looking at her friends and senior in confusion.

"We'll tell you our story in the Digital World and then you can tell us yours. Does that sound like a plan?" questioned Leon as they waited for the girl to answer.

Dai stood still for what seemed like minutes before shaking her head and smiling, "Sure. I would love to hear what happened during your adventures."

000000

(1) - Reference to the Indiana Jones novels

(2) - I'm still trying to figure out his accent more or less for dialogue

(3) - Kinda a forced repeat that I couldn't change

**A/N:** OMG This chapter is finally done! Sorry for the long wait! Summer's drawing to a close for me since there's only 2 weeks left till I start university so I'll really be busy them but I'll promise to update this before summer's over for me.

Again, I'm still not really sure where I want to go with this story in the long run but I am having ideas for the upcoming events in the next chapters. I'm thinking about doing maybe 3 major arcs for this story but keeping it between 25-50 chapters but that might be impossible for three arcs, especially when I'm doing the DR/SDR2's Digital World adventures at the same time as the main story. I am hoping to get the DR/SDR2 cast's backstory done by the 2nd arc so the last are can all be main storyline so I may skip around. This is also why the main storyline is going on the slow side at the moment so the backstory can get done faster. Note though, DR/SDR2's adventures are only based on Digimon Frontier's story but they aren't exactly the same!

By the way, who should Dai be paired with? You already got the hint who I want more or less for her to pair her up with but I want to see who you guys would rather want. There's already the guys I've introduced for the DR/SDR2 crew plus we can throw in TK and Ken since the Digidestined will keep coming back and they'll play an important part in the main storyline. Note though, the pairings will not hinder what's going on with the story and any signs of romance and stuff won't be too noticable till around the end of arc 2 or around arc 3 since I would want it to build up.

Next time: Chapter 3: Taking Flight/A Normal Day in Class

Thank for reading! Good night!

-Mari


End file.
